ALL TIED UP
by pealee
Summary: Samantha goes undercover to help find out the whereabouts of three missing prositutes.
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea for a long time. I started it and this is what I got. But then I got writers block and didn't know how to keep it going. But I decided to post what I had and to see if any of you had any ideas. Also this is my first attempt at a case file as well! Please review and tell me what you think or drop me a line in an email. By the way I wish I owned Without A Trace. And on with the story:

ALL TIED UP

In Samantha Spade's bathroom it is hot and steamy. The mirror above the sink has condensation on it from the heat of the shower. The pleasure that is happening in her shower is cut off by the ringing of a cell phone.

"No, no don't answer it." Samantha was able to say.

"Ok." Martin replied a little out of breath. But reaching out of the shower for his cell phone.

"Fitzgerald."

"Martin you and Sam get to the office, another hooker went missing." Jack said into Martins cell phone.

Martin shocked that Jack might know something about him and Samantha simply said "Right." And Martin hung up the cell phone.

An hour later Special Agent Jack Malone was seated at the head of the large conference table while his team sat around the table waiting for his briefing of the new missing prostitute.

"Annabella" joins "Carmen" and "Misty" as the three missing prostitutes who have gone missing in just a week. All three girls are only known by fake names.

Four other prostitutes working the same block all describe the same man:

40's

All in black

Mustache

Black car

"Annabella" was taken in a black Cadillac Escalade, "Carmen" was taken in a black Lincoln Navigator, and "Misty" was taken in a black Range Rover.

"Ok people same thing Annabella, 20 something was picked up last night on Burn Street by a man driving a black Range Rover. "Ella" who reported "Carmen" and "Misty" missing reported "Annabella" missing.

"Why didn't the girls report this last night?" Samantha asked.

"Ella wasn't there last night. A new girl told her this morning she went with a guy in a black car. Ella then called us." Jack replied.

"What's the plan now Jack?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know."

"We have nothing but a man early 40's wearing all black and picking up hookers in black SUV's." Martin said going over some of the facts.

Danny joined in "None of the girls have family that we know of friends, apartments, nothing."

"Ok this is what we do. We get an undercover agent on Burn Street." Jack said.

Vivian asked "who?"

"Me." Samantha says getting up and going to the white board.

Jack quickly says "No absolutely not."

Samantha pointing to the white board where descriptions of each girl are written says "I fit this guy's profile."

All just stare back, realizing she's right.

"Look all three girls are tall, blonde, brown eyes. I go in as bait and he'll lead me to the three girls. Hopefully."

"I don't like this" Martin replied very sharply.

Jack quickly responded "Neither do I."

"I can do this Jack. You got a better idea?"

Jack doesn't have a better idea and Samantha is staring him down waiting for him to give his approval.

Jack finally breaks down and answers "Fine. But we all will pull surveillance. One move that goes south and I'm pulling your ass out of there you hear me Sam?" But now wishing he hadn't come up with the idea of sending someone undercover. Actually sending someone undercover was a good idea just not if it was Samantha going undercover.

Samantha replied yes that she understood his order. And she knew that he would pull her out in a heartbeat if this went bad. And she liked the fact that he was still very over protected of her. But it was kind of annoying when Martin did it.

Around midnight everyone is waiting for Samantha to arrive so they can begin the operation.

Samantha walks into the office wearing knee high boots, a red bra under a much fitted white t shirt and a ripped jean skirt.

Samantha asks "How do I look?" and turns around so everyone can see her. Danny, Martin and Jack all just stare at her.

"Hot." Is all Danny could muster to say.

Jack and Martin cut Danny a dirty look.

Samantha mingles with two other prostitutes. Down the street is a motel and Vivian, Jack, Danny and Martin are across the street in a white van.

Sam walks away from the prostitutes causally.

"You know guys its really cold out here."

Jack snickers "You wanted to do this Sam."

Samantha answers back as black Explorer pulls up "Don't remind me."

A man in a black Explorer rolls the window down and motions for Samantha to come over.

Samantha says teasingly "You looking for a good time?"

"Hop in and find out." The man said.

Samantha gets in the car. They drive to the motel down the street. They go into a room.

"Showtime." Danny says rubbing his hands together.

Martin gives Danny a look.

"So what do you want?" Samantha asks trying to keep the nervous sound out of her voice.

The man just stares back.

"What do you like?" Samantha asks again becoming more uncomfortable.

"It's kinda weird. Lay down on the bed on your stomache."

Samantha complies but she is obliviously nervous.

"Ok what I'm gonna do is tie your hands and one ankle behind you back."

Samantha turns and looks at him.

"I like to tie women up like a cowboy does a calf but my wife wont let me do it to her."

"You want me to wh wh huh?"

In the van everyone is laughing. Agents come in and arrest the man.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't want sex I just wanted to tie her up."

They laugh harder in the van.

"It isn't that funny guys."

"Oh yes it is. You want me to wh wh huh." Danny says mocking Samantha.

Everyone laughs real hard in the van.

Samantha goes back down the street where the other prostitutes are feeling a little embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL TIED UP CHAPTER 2

Hey guys thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I thought it was kinda funny and it makes me feel awesome that you guys thought it was as well. But I'm sorry to say this one is not funny. But I really hope you guys enjoy it. This was SO hard to write. I have never done a case file before and I tried very hard to make this have plot! And to make it all make sense. We left off with Samantha walking back to the street after a weirdo wanted to tie her up. And here go…

"Ok guys its 3:30 in the morning and we have had no johns so lets call it a night. I want everyone to go home and get some rest and be back at the office at 7am." Jack said.

Samantha heard through her ear piece she was wearing and started walking down the street to where the van was parked. She climbs in the van, relieved to be out of the cold. Everyone stares at her trying not to laugh. She can tell they are holding back laughter and says "Shut up guys." They all explode with laughter.

"Seriously Sam you did good. Hopefully this guy will show up tomorrow night." Jack told her. Samantha didn't reply. She just wanted to go home and go to bed. And forget about the man who wanted to tie her up like she was a farm animal. But she was sure Danny would not let it go for a long time.

Next morning at the F.B.I Headquarters

Samantha was the last one to arrive at the office this morning still very tired from the night before but so was the rest of the team.

Jack who was looking at the white board talked first.

"It sure would be nice if one of the girls had gotten a license plate number."

"Oh Jack that would be too easy, heaven forbid if our job was ever easy." Samantha smartly replied.

"Well, well, well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Danny chuckled.

"It's just I cant imagine what those girls go through night after night. I mean I had no idea what cattle boy was going to do to me and I have training these girls have no idea how to protect themselves. It's gotta be a scary way to live." Samantha replied while stirring the little straw in her coffee.

"Alright I'm pulling you off this." Jack answered with concern in his voice.

"No Jack please I was just saying. Look I'm fine really. Don't pull me."

Jack stared at her trying to see if he thought she was too close even after only one night. Finally he decided to give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Ok you can still be Burn Streets finest hooker if you want to, but you don't have to do this you know."

"Thank you." Was all Samantha said.

For the rest of the day everyone sat quietly at their desks. They pretended they were busy working on the case when in reality they had nothing to go on. Jack had Ella keeping a look out for the other working girls and keeping an eye out to see if she saw the man again or any of the vehicles that Misty, Annabella and Carmen got into.

Around 3 o'clock Samantha said she was going downstairs to the training room to workout for a while. Samantha worked on the punching bag for about an hour. Afterwards she was exhausted. She went back upstairs after a quick shower.

"Hey Samantha we were thinking about going to grab some Chinese before we hit the street tonight, wanna come?" Martin asked.

Samantha caught Vivian's eye who smiled at her and said "Sure that sounds great."

"Good." Martin replied.

Around 6 o'clock the team headed for the Peking House. They had a great time. No one brought up the case or work at all for that matter. It was nice for them to be able to hang out and leave the stress of the job at the office. But they knew soon it would be over and it would back to work. Jack paid for everyone's dinner and told them all to go home get a couple hours rest and to be back at the office ready to go by 11:30pm. They all agreed and headed off in different directions.

F.B.I Headquarters

Once everyone got to the office they piled in the white van. They dropped Samantha off a couple of blocks away from Burn Street. She was dressed in pink fishnet stockings, black thigh high boots with a four and half inch stiletto heel, a white mini skirt and a pink tube top that showed off her stellar abs. She walked toward Burn Street where Annabella, Carmen and Misty have all gone missing. Ella was there tonight to keep Samantha company.

After about four and a half hours of standing in the cold with no johns matching the description of the man who presumably took the three girls. Jack was ready to call it a night when a black Porsche Cayenne pulled up to where Samantha and Ella were standing. Ella gave Samantha a nod. And Samantha knew what it meant. It meant this was the guy.

"Ok guys here we go, got a nod from Ella." Samantha said as she walked to the SUV.

In the van Jack said "Alright everyone I want quite in here you here me this guys got Sam."

The van fell silent and a nervous sensation filled the atmosphere.

"Hey baby you wanna teach me a few things about the birds and the bees." The man said from inside the Porsche. He was wearing all black including a black ball cap and a black mustache.

"Oh baby I can show you much more then that." And Samantha flashed him a smile while she got in the SUV.

"Great." The man said as he started to drive off.

"Well you know I got a room back there at the motel that's where I like to go." Samantha said trying to keep her cool.

In the white van no one said a word. They were about a block behind the SUV.

The man didn't answer Samantha and that made her more nervous. Luckily she thought she had a two way ear piece on and she was relieved to know that Jack was not far away.

Suddenly the man took a quick left down a dark ally way. After a moment Samantha could hear Jack asking her where she was.

"So where are you taking me good looking?" Samantha asked.

"It's a surprise my darling." The man answered coldly.

"Oh wow are we going over the Brooklyn Bridge, why are we leaving the city?"

"That's great Samantha keep it up, keep us informed of where you are." Jack said from inside the van. They still didn't have a visual on the SUV though.

"I want to take my special girl to a special place. You are special aren't you?" The man said in a creepy tone that sent a shiver up Samantha's spine.

"Oh yes my mama said I'm the most special girl in the whole world."

"Well I hope I'm not disappointed."

Samantha turned and looked out the window as the city crept behind her. She knew Jack and the gang didn't have a visual on the van. She was scared and her instincts were heightened.

"Oh wow this is a nice area Bayberry Drive that's sounds very rich good looking, are you?"

"Great Sam that's great." Jack said to her through her ear piece.

"Ronnie did you hear that get to Bayberry Drive ASAP." Danny told the driver of the van.

"Well I guess you could say I'm rich but I don't like to brag." The man answered Samantha's question.

"Well I'm very flattered that you picked me I mean if you are so rich you can have any girl you want."

The man just smiled at Samantha, a very creepy smile that made Samantha turn her head away from the man so she didn't have to see his face.

They pulled into a long lane that had no name and drove down it for about a mile till a big white house came into view.

"Man that's gotta suck driving down this long lane just to get your mail." Samantha joked so Jack would know they had turned off.

"Great Samantha can you give us more details about where you are?" Jack asked her.

"This is a beautiful house I like white homes with big yards surrounded by trees." Samantha said as her and the man got out of the SUV.

Before Jack could respond to Samantha the man hit Samantha hard across the face. She fell down. As she began to get up the man kicked her hard in her stomach. She fell again. He hit her till she passed out. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed towards his secret underground bunker.

"Sam, Sam, Samantha!" Jack yelled. But it was no use he could yell all he wanted Samantha was passed out from the pain and the dizziness and ringing in her ears.

The man took Samantha down a flight of dark stairs to a cold damp basement. The only thing that was there was weapons of torture, whips, handcuffs, and other various means of torture. The man put Samantha in handcuffs that were attached to a chain that hung from the ceiling. Samantha was about a foot off the ground. The man began to sharpen knives and he selected two whips from a wall that had about twenty.

Meanwhile everyone in the van was trying to remain calm. Jack was yelling at the driver, who was going as fast as he could. Finally they turned on to Bayberry Drive.

"Samantha please answer me, can you hear me, Sam." Jack again pleaded with Samantha.

Samantha was starting to come to. And she could hear Jack but she couldn't make out what he was saying. All she could think of was _what is that man going to do with that knife._ She moved a bit and that rattled the chain. The man looked over at her and said "Well it's nice of you to wake up trust me you don't want to miss this."

"These are hurting my hands can you take them off please I'll do whatever you want." Samantha asked.

The man only laughed, and returned to sharpening the knives.

In the van they could hear Samantha. Jack took a deep breath and asked Samantha again "Sam do you know where you are." The van was slowly driving down Bayberry Drive trying to find the lane the man went down.

"I, I'm not sure I think I'm in a basement I don't know." Samantha answered in a shaky voice.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" The man yelled at her.

"Nobody when I get scared I talk to myself" Samantha answered.

"You little bitch are you a cop?" He smacked her hard in the face. She said "No".

The man was now very agitated and seemed a bit scared. "Well then my little sweetie I guess we will move past floor play and go right into the main event. He started to take her clothes off. She tried kicking him. It didn't work.

"Samantha we found it, we are here. Just hang on we're coming." Jack said anxiously.

The man had succeeded in removing Samantha's clothes. She kicked him in the stomach.

"You bitch." And he hit her with the whip across her abdomen. She cried out in pain.

"You sick dumb ass, they know where I'm at, and they will be here any second." Samantha shot back trying to recover from the pain. The man began to hit her over and over with the whip.

All the agents could hear Samantha screaming in pain. They ran faster searching the house for her. No sign of her.

Danny was searching the outside perimeter when he found the door that lead to the bunker. He heard Samantha's faint screams from below. "Jack I found it, I found it, out back." All the agents ran to meet Danny outback.

Inside the bunker the man decided to use a knife instead. He began to make small incisions on Samantha's stomach. She screamed in agony.

"Jack help please." Samantha whimpered.

"Get that damn door open NOW!" screamed Jack.

Danny and Martin used a bolt cutter to get the lock off the door.

Jack entered the stairwell first followed by Martin, Danny and then Vivian.

"F.B.I let her go NOW." Jack yelled to the man that was hurting Samantha.

The man froze.

"Put down the knife and put your hands behind your head." Danny instructed the man. He didn't move at first. Danny and Martin at the same time yelled "NOW!"

The man dropped the knife and put his hands on his head. Danny and Martin tackled him to the floor. Both were only half paying attention to the man. They were looking at Samantha.

Once Danny and Martin took down the man Jack immediately ran to Samantha. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her. Another agent took the bolt cutters and cut the chain off from the handcuffs. Samantha collapsed into Jack's arms.

"Get an ambulance in here now." Jack said to the agent.

Vivian took Samantha's hand and held it.

Jack just wrapped her up and rocked her while they waited for the ambulance. Danny and Martin took the man to the car and had another agent drive him to the city were soon he would have to face a bigger problem then jail. He would have to face: Jack.

When the ambulance arrived they checked Samantha's knife wounds. They were not deep at all thankfully. They loaded her up and Jack insisted he go with her.

"Ok guys I'm going with her I'll call you when I talk to the doctor. I want you guys to search this entire place top to bottom. Canvas the neighborhood search the grounds. Do everything and do it right. Understood?" They all nodded their heads in agreement they wanted this bastered to pay for what he did to Samantha.

"Hey Jack." Vivian called to him as he walked towards the ambulance.

"Yea."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you did good Jack." She said knowing he would never forgive himself, that he would blame himself for what that creep did to Samantha.

"I know what you are trying to do Viv and I appreciate it really but Sam, my Sam is going to the hospital because of me. I could have had Ronnie follow the SUV more closer. I could have pulled her from the case this morning. I could have never agreed to have let her do this."

"And you know what Jack a psycho wouldn't be locked up and Samantha would be dead. She didn't want to wear the ear piece Jack you made her. You saved her life."

Jack smiled a very small smile and got in the ambulance.

As Samantha was at the hospital getting a complete exam the rest of the team found Misty, Carmen and Annabella. They were buried in shallow graves about ten feet away from the bunker. Inside the house Vivian found the man's identification. Arnold William Daniels age 46, he lived in this house. Vivian found papers in a locked security box that the house belonged to his parents Mary and Michael Daniels. Both were killed five years ago in a car accident.

Danny and Martin joined Vivian upstairs.

"This is sick I'm ready to go. Forensics is still working on processing everything." Danny said as Martin's cell phone began to ring.

"Jack is she alright? Martin says into his phone before Jack can even say hello.

"She's fine a little shaken up but she's going to be fine. The doctor is keeping her here for a bit longer for observation you can come up when you are done at the crime scene." Jack told Martin.

"We are done Jack forensics is still working but we are finished we will be there soon."

"Alright see ya soon then."

And they hung up. Martin turned to Vivian and Danny who were patiently waiting for news on Samantha.

"She's fine, shaken up but fine Jack said"

"Oh thank God" Danny let out a sigh of relief.

Vivian turned away from the guys as tears filled her eyes. Danny went to her.

"You ok Viv?" Danny asked her.

"Yea I'm just… You know." Danny hugged her. And Martin proceeded to tell them they can head to the hospital that Jack said they would still be there.

It's now 10:30am when Danny, Martin and Vivian arrive at the hospital. Traffic was a bitch. When they got there Jack was waiting in the hall outside Samantha's room.

"Where is she I want to see her?" Danny practically demanded.

"Danny she's sleeping finally. The doctor gave for something to help her relax and sleep." Jack said

"What did he do to her?" Martin asked very scared to hear the answer.

Jack took a deep breath and said "He beat her, cut her up a bit and hit her with a whip. Her injuries aren't serious. The cuts were not deep at all she didn't even need stitches. Hell she joked about being beat up worse by Vivian in the training room." Jack gave Vivian a small smile.

"He didn't…" Martin started to ask but couldn't bring himself to say it but everyone knew what he was asking.

"No Martin he didn't rape her."

It was now Martin's turn to let out some emotion. He sat down and tried to compose himself. Jack sat down next to Martin.

"She's going to be fine Martin, you can't let yourself think about what might have been's. You understand? You, we all gotta be strong for her now. She won't except anything else." Martin mustered an "Ok."

"Alright good now tell me what you got on this guy."

"Well the house belonged to his parents both deceased now." Vivian answered.

"It was really strange though Jack, I mean in the house it was normal looking. Nothing that would give off that this guy was a creep to any visitors." Danny said.

"Yea we did a canvas of the neighbors and no one knew him, they knew his parents but no one could even tell us any information on this guy. Vivian joined in.

Vivian's cell phone began to ring and she excused herself from the group. She was only a second. "Found out who Arnold Daniels is. I had Buckley run him through the system."

"What's he in the system for?" Jack asked her.

"He was accused of rape back in 1977 when he was a freshman at NYU. There wasn't enough evidence to convict. But his parents were very rich apparently got rich through stocks and some lucky breaks."

"Arnold huh I peg him for a Mitchell or Harold or something like that." Samantha said from the doorway of her room.

Martin shocked himself and everyone else when he got up and ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so glad you are ok." He said into her ear.

"Thanks" Was all she could think of to say.

"Ok, ok Fitzgerald you gotta share her, she was mine first." Danny joked as he picked her up in a big hug. And then finally Vivian got to hug her as well.

"Thank you Vivian for holding my hand and all." Samantha said very shyly.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Vivian smiled at her.

Samantha turned her attention to Jack. "I'm ready to go."

"Ok I'll go sign you out."

As they all headed outside Danny flagged a taxi.

"I'll ride with you home Sam." Jack said.

"No you guys go back to the office and make sure that bastard gets at least life. I'm fine I just want a bubble bath and my own bed." They all stared at her for a moment. They did need to get to the office and deal with the son of a bitch who did this to her but at the same time they didn't want to leave her alone.

"Look guys really I'm ok if I need anything I promise I'll call. If you want you can check up on me later."

"Oh you can count on that." Jack said as a taxi pulled up.

F.B.I Headquarters Interrogation Room #1

Jack enters the room slamming the door behind him waking up Arnold Daniels. The rest of the team will watch the interview from the two way mirror.

"Come on Arnold wake up." Jack said as he slammed his fist on the desk.

Jack sat down across from Arnold and just stared at him.

"We found your stash of dead prostitutes Arnold, three of them are there more?"

"No" Arnold said "I only pick the best and the pickings are slim. But I think your agent would have been the best of all of them. The best body for sure."

It took all Jack had in him not to leap across the table and kill Arnold William Daniels.

"You sick freak you are going away for a long time hopefully with a little bit of luck you'll get the death penalty and I promise you I will be there to see your ass fry." Jack said and the look in his eyes scared Arnold, a psychopath serial killer.

-FIN-

Well what did you guy's think.? PLEASE review. Now you know Samantha isn't "just fine" after all that. And you know it will take its toll on Jack! If I get reviews I'll do a sequel on how she's holding up and how Jack is taking it as well.


End file.
